powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Qofi
Account not really on hiatus any more but still. ~Qofi 22:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Consus I would like to report a fellow editor who has broken one of the rules of this wikia Consus, the Erudite God by swearing without a good reason. Proof: Evidence (J. Veteran (talk) 16:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC)) * Juneran, You break rules constantly. One rule of the Wiki community is that you are not allowed to erase messages on your talk pages unless they are vandalism. I gave you responses not vandalism. You do it every time you get a message from me so you should be banned alreadyConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:57, December 12, 2012 (UTC) This place is somewhat of a nightmare in any case, and when I can't post comments on pages without making a local copy of them for fear that another administrator will delete them without rhyme or explanation? Yes, that's the straw that broke the Camel's back. Poor, poor Camel. I feel you. Therefore I'm afraid that any problems anybody has will have to be taken up with one of the other administrators. I've left several other sites recently for taking up too much of my time, and given that this only seems to be sinking further and further down to the depths, it's certainly not an exception. Over and out. ~'''Qofi' (pteraclawwATgmailDOMcom) 21:56, December 12, 2012 (GMT). Sorry i left Qofi dear i hope you dont get me wrong but i have to leave you now my i have to fix my computer, know that and i promise i will be available everyday in the chat holla at me if you are around tough it only lasted few minutes its been fun talking to you once again.Bye Once again iam sorry to leave the chat if Nixie comes back tell her i said bye. ((Inter kid)) * Nope, too late, I've already taken you wrongly. The only conclusion I can logically reach is that you only left because you secretly hate me. Now I'm going to sit in a corner, write poetry, and cry black tears of pain and misery as my life spirals downward in an eternity of darkness and nobody understands and it's ''all your fault. So yeah, I'll see you tomorrow or something. Peace. ~Qofi 20:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: By the way Qofi. By the way Qofi, I act to spread clear and concise information on superpowers. That's what I am here to do, good or not means nothing as that was the purpose of the Wiki and actually still is. So don't pretentiously talk to me about doing good or bad deeds, when you do nothing but type words of discontent. ((Consus)) * I'm bringing this to your page because it's looking as though the page we're talking on is swinging in favour of being deleted, and not because you should take it any more or less personally. Now as it stands I didn't refer to you specifically at all about doing any deeds, good nor bad. All I'm saying is that, to avoid conflict as annoying as there was what drove me to leave before, I'm not going to make any presumptions that might upset the userbase. The only thing I'll be doing with my "powers" is acting on clear-cut vandalism. There won't be any needless dispute over that. Sarcastic comments, though? Oh yes, I have an abundance of those, and it really has nothing to do with whether or not I'm in a position of power. You can take it personally if you really want to, but I haven't said in as many words that I don't like you, or anything that you've done. In actual fact I'm rather fond of you, in a weird way. But like that's just my opinion, man. So, like, whatever, and stuff. Jeez. ~Qofi 22:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I guess you are fond of me bcause you know I am here to help for the Wiki not soley for myself. Sorry, if I was too hasty, but when you said "think he is doing good", that was it. I hate being looked down upon by somewhere who probably thinks they are in the better stance. I am sorry if I appeared brash, but I honestly hate sarcasm. I hate it, the person who thought of it, and the people who use it. It's why nothing is clear or concise or straightforward. Everybody wants to play the deadpan snarker or the smartass these days. I mean it was probably small in the beginning but their types grew over the years until teenagers had adopted it as a way of life or puberty. It's become an expected thing now. Pretentious types. Politicians. Business Men. CEO's. Lawyers. Arrogant types. Sociopaths. Egotists. Jerkass Teenagers and college students. Intellectuals with a chip on their shoulders.They are everywhere. Now nothing is clear.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 22:35, July 4, 2013 (UTC) * Alas, you can't control everything, and this is one of those things one must simply learn to live with. Did you ever.. comment idly on something you have a strong opinion on, not even thinking about it, and then be pleasantly surprised the have as much venom thrown back at you as you didn't even realise you were putting out? Then you look up, lock eyes.. and smile. Yes.. yes, you're fun. ~Qofi 00:37, July 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I am very blunt and brutally honest and I don't want to control everything. That's pointless and stress-inducing and emotionally taxing. Plus, I always consider the consequences of my actions and wait for each reaction patiently. Unless, you were being sarcastic about that or something. Regardless, I just speak clearly and objectively. No ploy. No corny jokes. Just speak. No metaphors. No philosophy No poetic foolishness.More than I can say for most people nowadays. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * So be it. ~Qofi 00:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for him, he just can't keep his nose out of things that don't involve him. He's a sociopath, it amuses him to do this.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) If you read what I typed, I did apologize for myself twice.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * Aheh, heh, heh.. You don't need to apologise on behalf of anybody but yourself, sir. And have no fear in that regard, this all greatly amuses me as well. ~Qofi 01:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) "{bleh}", I guess Hi, Qofi ! I apologize for butting into something that doesn't concern me at all, but I suggest you don't take this thing with Consus too seriously. It's virtually impossible to get along with him once he has decided you're wrong, no matter how reasonable your points effectively are, so you probably shouldn't pay it too much attention. Not ordering you around or anything, just a bit a advice that may spare you unnecessary troubles. DYBAD (talk) 00:18, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * Taking things seriously? Bah. Though I appreciate the concern, if you think that anything I'm saying is being said with offence taken, I advise you go back and read it again with a grain of salt. I believe I understand Consus' type, and while perhaps I don't expect to get along with him like two peas in a pod or two cannibal midgets in a fat guy's rib cage, I'm sure we can reach an understanding. For now. Yup yup. Thanks anyway though. ~Qofi 00:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) You're visibly not taking things seriously at the moment, I'm just saying you shouldn't in the future either. Seems like the concern was unncessary. Good luck reaching an understaning, though... Bleh ? What's that ? ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 01:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * Aheh. Well, sorry about that. It wasn't anybody's fault any more than it was my own, but it's all fixed for now in any case. "Bleh" is just an exclamation of indifference that I said for lack of anything better to say, because I'd normally put my heading on somebody else's page based on the heading they gave me, but your message was under another heading so I didn't know what to do. ~Qofi 01:18, July 5, 2013 (UTC) No worries. Sorry for disturbing your page's editing, and thanks for the explanations. DYBAD (talk) 01:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * 'Twasn't a problem, sir! Carry on. ~Qofi 02:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC)